The present invention relates to a machine-tool or production machine, and more particularly to a machine with a workspace that can be viewed by an operator through a transparent window.
Most commercially available modern machine-tools or production machines include a display unit and/or a control panel that can be used on location to parameterize, control and monitor a manufacturing or production process. The display unit typically includes a cathode ray tube or an LCD display, which is generally located on the side or the front of the machine and can be an integral component of a control panel. The display unit can also be mounted on a movable boom.
Another type of display unit known in the art is a head-up display. A head-up display is a device that can be used to superimpose information on a background for viewing by the operator. The image to be displayed is here projected onto a transparent window, so that both the image and the background can be viewed simultaneously. Head-up displays are already in use for some time in airplanes and are just now becoming available for use in automobiles. A head-up display can be used instead of or in addition to a conventional display unit or control panel.
The workspace of machine-tools or production machines is typically enclosed, with access provided by a protective door. The workspace can generally be viewed and monitored by an operator through a window or a transparent pane. These transparent windows enable an operator to monitor the manufacturing and production processes, but do not provide additional information that may be useful to an operator.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved device and method for visualization of information about the manufacturing and production process and other processes running on a machine tool or production machine, which obviates prior art shortcomings and is able to specifically combine a visualization of machine-related information with an actual view of the processes running in or on the machine.